010314-Beau-Nullar
05:56 -- chessAficionado CA began pestering aibohphilicGapeseed AG at 05:56 -- 05:56 CA: Hello Null, how are you today?... 05:58 AG: uhm 05:58 AG: really shitty 05:58 AG: shittier than usual 05:58 AG: shittier than when I lost my eyes 05:58 CA: Hmm, so I've heard... 05:58 AG: so you heard, /: 05:58 AG: that's awesome, my favourite thing is when people talk about me 05:59 CA: Sami mentioned "between you and Null, my problems don't seem so bad"... 05:59 AG: ah okay that's less awful then 05:59 CA: It was barely a mention... 06:00 AG: okay fine 06:00 AG: anyway, yes, things are awful 06:00 AG: so what else is new 06:00 AG: that was sarcasm btw 06:00 AG: like, things being awful is not new 06:01 CA: I noticed... 06:01 AG: to summarize the troll with the most suitors now has zero quadrants filled 06:02 AG: except maybe one terrifying and confusing one so 06:02 AG: idk 06:02 CA: Hmm? Please elaborate... 06:02 AG: no 06:02 CA: Eh, fair enough... 06:02 AG: I'm sorry you're not my moirail 06:02 AG: I guess I don't have one now 06:02 AG: because I guess me and rilset broke up, 06:02 AG: because I kinda feel more pale for uh 06:02 AG: someone else 06:03 CA: Oh yes, for trolls this isn't a thing you're supposed to do, apologies... 06:03 AG: it's alright, I'm used to it from you guys by now 06:03 AG: I guess I can go bare bones details 06:03 AG: me and my temporary moirail broke up because I have stronger pale feelings for a human 06:04 CA: mhmm... 06:04 AG: and rilset doesn't wish to be in any of my other quadrants in a way that I feel is acceptable 06:04 AG: and the black queen of derse is, uh, interesting in experimenting with the black quadrant where I'm concerned apparently 06:05 AG: and since I'm maid of hope that means I'm black against the whole universe so I guess that's okay 06:05 AG: the end 06:05 CA: Ok from what I see, things definitly seem pretty... well shitty yes... 06:05 CA: You feel Pale for Sami, do you not?... 06:07 AG: how did 06:07 AG: how did you know did she tell you about that errant diamond I sent in uh in error 06:08 CA: Hmm? No she did not, it's an easy deduction to make, based on what I know... 06:08 AG: is it now 06:08 AG: well is this uh 06:09 CA: For instance, The fact that you've barley spoken to the humans other than me, Sami, and Doir, one of which is only because you have they're body and items... 06:09 AG: stepping on any of your strange human relationship's walking-limb appendages, 06:09 AG: how do you know I haven't spoken to anyone 06:09 AG: I could be chatting up all of the humans, you don't know 06:09 CA: You've told me... 06:10 AG: oh 06:10 AG: yeah that does sound like me 06:10 AG: well anyway it doesn't matter 06:10 AG: I don't think she could ever be truly resolutedly pale for anyone 06:10 CA: Oh believe me she's trying... 06:10 AG: though I guess nothing matters anymore, including quadrants 06:10 CA: Hm?... 06:10 AG: she's trying to be pale for everyone, yes, I know 06:11 AG: and, I mean, without a mother grub there's no need for quadrants 06:11 AG: or, even, trolls, for that matter 06:11 AG: I've spoken to another troll about this, balish got me thinking about it 06:11 AG: without a mother grub, our new universe will consist of twinks and humans only, I assume 06:11 AG: only those two races have existing methods of reproduction 06:11 AG: actually I'm not even sure about the twinks 06:12 AG: but you guys have some weird self contained reproduction methods so you're good to go I guess 06:12 CA: Hmm, after Balish's erm... *detailed* explanation of the troll reproduction cycle, I think I'm good on that for now... 06:14 AG: well it's good to see he's talking to SOMEONE besides libby at least 06:15 CA: Despite how foward he was... 06:15 CA: Started the coversation asking if I could impregnate Sami... 06:15 CA: It was... an awkward conversation... 06:16 AG: er... yeah that does sound awkward 06:16 AG: though I did accidentally ask sami something similar 06:16 CA: Hmm?... 06:16 CA: Did you now?... 06:16 AG: something about how female fema le or male male pairs reproduce in your society 06:16 AG: since you don't have both sets of genitalia 06:16 CA: So... 06:16 CA: you asked Sami... 06:17 CA: How 2 girls could... 06:17 CA: oh my... 06:17 AG: someone should definitely volunteer to see if trolls can impregnate humans if that's the correct terminology 06:17 AG: er... yeah, basically 06:17 AG: I realized it was a rude question very quickly I promise 06:17 AG: I do not wish to delve into your personal lives in that regard 06:18 CA: Yes if you do end up in a pale relationship with Sami, do try and steer clear of that topic... 06:19 AG: I doubt I will. No matter how many times I try to explain pale relationships, she feels like she's, uh... depriving her friends of something were she to stay true 06:19 AG: I doubt I will be pale with her, I mean 06:20 AG: I have written stories to assuage my concerns with the other 06:20 AG: I assume you guys have some kind of pollination system in your tongues, 06:20 AG: er, actually, please don't answer that 06:20 AG: I don't think I want to know 06:20 CA: pollination?... 06:20 CA: Wha... 06:20 CA: Written stories... 06:20 CA: wha?... 06:20 AG: XX 06:21 AG: that is my lack of eyes coupled with sewn lips 06:21 AG: because I'm not continuing this line of conversation at ALL 06:21 CA: I have actually dabbled in writing myself... 06:21 AG: oh, 06:21 AG: is that so 06:21 CA: one must keep themselves occupied during these times... 06:21 AG: yeah 06:21 AG: things are pretty boring around my hive 06:21 AG: well less so now that avel is here 06:22 CA: Hmm?... 06:22 AG: I gave her your handle has she messaged you yet 06:22 CA: Is this another troll that I have yet to meet?... 06:23 AG: what sort of troll would have a four letter first name, that's dumb 06:23 AG: no she's a human 06:23 AG: your seer of space 06:23 CA: Hm? I believe that is Leon's title... 06:23 AG: she has been in hiding until now, I suppose. libby brought her to me, asking that I 'toughen her up' 06:23 AG: no leon ever entered, if you check your logs you will see that 06:24 AG: well, I don't remember if you entered before or after her 06:24 CA: I suppose it would explain him missing... 06:24 CA: So are you saying this Avel has taken Leon's place?... 06:24 AG: I don't know who leon is for fuck's sake 06:25 CA: Hmm, an interesting development... 06:25 AG: avel entered and she was in hiding and now she's at my house 06:25 AG: but the important part is 06:25 AG: I only gave her your name among the humans 06:25 AG: and I would ask that you keep it that way 06:26 CA: Hmm? and why is that?... 06:26 AG: she needs to be stronger, a lot stronger, and I think that you could at the very least encourage strength of mind 06:26 CA: No but, why keep her away from the others?... 06:26 AG: talking to people like sami will, no offense, encourage wishy washy too-kind emotions 06:27 AG: she smells... sickly 06:27 AG: she needs to do what she can to get strong before she gets dead 06:31 CA: Hmm, I suppose I can see your line of thinking... 06:31 AG: Yes. I'm trying to keep her away from, uh, no offense, weak influences for now. 06:31 AG: if there are physically strong people you want to give her the handle of feel free, maybe that will round her out 06:32 AG: so far, she uses DARTKIND. 06:32 CA: I suppose a ranged and silent weapon would be useful... 06:32 CA: is she any good at it?... 06:32 AG: yeah that's what *I* was thinking. she happened to take the one weapon I was hoping to save for if I ever got a second strife specibus 06:32 AG: she's a complete beginner. 06:33 AG: I made her choose a weapon from my workroom. 06:33 CA: Hmm, I bet Kate could help her with that... 06:33 AG: kate, she is the time player, 06:33 AG: sami mentioned her 06:34 AG: I don't believe we've spoken, though 06:34 CA: Hmm, I wouldn't worry about it... 06:36 AG: well I trust your judgment 06:36 AG: I hope you realize I've put a lot of trust in you as far as her, uh, rearing in this game 06:36 AG: other than you I gave her only two handles of trolls 06:36 CA: Trust me, I do not intend to lose another... 06:37 AG: (X sounds fantastic, then 06:38 AG: anyhow I suppose I should be heading off 06:38 CA: Hmm, I suppose we will speak later then, Perhaps next tie we could exchange stories? I would like a good read... 06:39 AG: ehehehehehehe I don't think you'd like MY stories [06:39 CA: Hmm? Are you sure? What genre are they?... 06:39 AG: er 06:39 AG: erotic... friendliture, 06:39 AG: I guess 06:39 CA: ... 06:39 CA: um... 06:40 AG: so yeah bye 06:40 AG: nice talking to you 06:40 CA: b-bye... 06:40 -- aibohphilicGapeseed AG ceased pestering chessAficionado CA at 06:40 --